Conventional lip gloss packaging generally comprises a bottle provided with a threaded neck onto which a cap is screwed. Said cap carries a stem provided with an applicator, for example of the brush type. When the cap is screwed onto the bottle, the stem and the applicator are contained in said bottle.
The use of the product thus involves manipulating the packaging in a screwing/unscrewing movement, which can seem annoying to the user and ill-suited to the luxury image of cosmetic products.
Moreover, the leaktightness of such a device depends on the degree of tightening of the two elements, which can vary significantly depending on the manufacturing tolerances of the components involved in this function, of which there are typically at least three. Depending on the degree of viscosity of the lip gloss, which is generally semi-liquid, a poorly screwed cap can result in leaks of product out of the bottle.